Mordred
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740166 |no = 7120 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = As the Mysterious Knight revealed his face, King Arthur was speechless. Mordred, son to Arthur and Morgana, stood before his father as his lance evolved into a final destructive form. In the distance, a horde of mechanical knights appeared, grouping behind Mordred. "Father, destiny has come. On this day, I will take NeoAvalon from you!" he said with a resolute voice. As Mordred charged at Arthur, the king responded by whispering something to his photon sword and unleashing Excalibur's full power. A grand duel ensued, blasts flew through the atmosphere, swords and spears brimming with great power clashed and the ground trembled. Finally, Mordred pierced Arthur's chest piece with his plasma fusion lance. Arthur used his final strength to impale Mordred using Excalibur's ultimate attack. As father and son breathed their final breaths, Mordred whispered "Father, I am sorry..." |summon = I am ready. Avalon will be mine! Father, prepare yourself! |fusion = My power is unmatched. Father, I'm coming for you! |evolution = I am ready. Avalon will be mine! Father, prepare yourself! | hp_base = 5004 |atk_base = 2036 |def_base = 1940 |rec_base = 1548 | hp_lord = 6505 |atk_lord = 2525 |def_lord = 2405 |rec_lord = 1904 | hp_anima = 7397 |rec_anima = 1666 |atk_breaker = 2763 |def_breaker = 2167 |atk_guardian = 2287 |def_guardian = 2643 | hp_oracle = 5612 |rec_oracle = 2142 | hp_bonus = 1400 |atk_bonus = 680 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 520 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |ls = Indomitable |lsdescription = Probable recovery of HP when attacked (40% chance to heal 20% of Damage received) & absorbs HP when attacking (3-8%) |lseffect = |lstype = Hit points |bb = World Spike |bbdescription = 18 combo Thunder, Earth, Fire and Water attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |sbb = Peircing Fate |sbbdescription = Single target Thunder, Water, Fire, and Earth attack & probable drastic damage cut for 1 turn (30% chance to reduce 50% enemy Attack) & fills own BB gauge to the max |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 25 |ubb = Spear of Destiny |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies & inflicts all status ailments (100%) & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn (100%) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |es = Complicated Legacy |esitem = Morgana or Photon Assault Spear |esdescription = (Requires Morgana in team or Photon Assault Spear equipped) Nullifies Crit damages & Elemental weakness & 100% Elemental weakness (self) & Boosts BB ATK (400%) and Spark damage (100%) & Adds double BB/SBB/UBB effect for 1 turn (self) to BB/SBB/UBB |ccant = 27 |ccbbt = 18 |ccsbbt = 40 |ccubbt = 25 |evofrom = 740165 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |bb1 = * Attack Bonus 180% |bb10 = * Attack Bonus 280% |sbb1 = * Attack Bonus 560% * 30% chance to reduce enemy Attack 50% |sbb10 = * Attack Bonus 660% * 30% chance to reduce enemy Attack 50% |ubb1 = * Attack Bonus 1200% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = UnitExclusive |addcatname = Mordred3 }}